Forzak Blacktusk
Forzak BlackTusk is a powerful Ork Warlord that serves as the leader of the Blue Tusk Tribe, and by extension Waaagh! Forzak. Forzak and his Tribe come from the Death Skull Klan. When Forzak and his Tribe went out to explore and pillage in the Halo Zone to the South of the Gallican Sector. Nobody knows what happened to them out there, but they returned stronger then before. Since then Forzak has united the disparate Ork Warbands with the Gallican Sector under his banner, and has launched the most devastating Waaagh! that the Sector has ever seen. Forzak and his forces are currently setting about conquering Sub-Sector Pavortum, and some say it is only a matter of time before all of Gallican feels the wrath of Blacktusk. History Very little was known of Forzak before he returned from the Halo Zone with his Tribe and a desire to crush and conquer in his eye. What was known of him prior to this was that he served as a Nob under the Tribe's previous leader, Warboss Ukbad. As a Nob Forzak had not gained any great reputation among his fellow Orks. Forzak would go with the rest of the Blue Tusk Tribe into the Halo Zone when Ukbad suddenly caught the urge to see what foes lay beyond the light of the ooman's Astronomicon. What exactly the Blue Tusk Tribe faced out in the dark void beyond civilized space is unknown, for Forzak and his tribe do not speak of it, but surely they came in content with some unimaginable horrors in those cursed stars. When the Blue Tusks returned Ukbad was gone, no doubt having been slain on some far off field. The Tribe had become grim and battle-hardened, and they known possessed arcane weapons and gear that they no doubt pillaged whatever macabre foes they had fought. At their head was Forzak. Forzak and his tribe began to dominate his fellow Orks in the Gallican Sector. One by one the Blue Tusks brought the other Ork Tribes to heel through force, and through Foirzak's unusualy strategic insight. Finally only one hurdle stood before the mighty Warlord. That hurdle was Blorg the Mancutta, and his Goff Warband. Up until Forzak's triumphant return to the Gallican Sector Blorg had been the most powerful Boss in the region. Now Forzak was challenging Blorg's supremacy. The two clashed on the Ork world of Kak. The other Warbosses of the Sector refused to participate on either side. for they were eager to see whether the rising star could beat the powerful, and established Warlord. They were also unwilling to risk garnering the victor's ire by potentially siding with the loser. Blorg's forces were amongst the most dangerous Orks in the region, but the battle hardened Blue Tusks proved to be their match, and with their superior arms they defeated their rivals. Forzak and Blorg personally faced off, and in the end Forzak proveds the victor. Instead of killing Blorg Forzak forced Blorg to bow to him, showing who was the "Bigga Boss" to all of Orkdom. Having established himself as the biggest, toughest and meanest Warboss within the Gallican Sector, there was nothing stopping Forzak from starting his Waaagh!. The Green Tide Now the indisputed top dog among the Orks operating in and around the Gallican Sector. Forzak rallied the other Tribes and Warbands to his banner. His strength and reputation was enough to convince most of the Orks to follow him, but where that failed the prospect of powerful new weapons succeeded. Forzak promised some of the more powerful tribes access to some of the high tech vehcles and equipment that he had brought back from the Halo Zone. Unable to resist the lure of new toys the strong Warbosses flocked to his banner, and the weaker bosses followed, either bullied by their stronger peers, or lured in the hope that if they proved themselves Forzak might provide them with such gifts as well. With his Waaagh! assembled Forzak made his way to Sub-Sector Pavortum. Pavortum had long been an area that the Orks had attacked, but the Imperial forces stationed within the Sub-Sector had been experienced in pushing the Greenskins back, and even prior to the Waaagh! had been amongst the more well armed areas of the Sector. As such Forzak could not help himself and prmptly targetted Pavortum, eager to prove his power. Forzak wanted to start his Waaagh! off with a bang, and thus he chose an ambitious target for the start of his campaign. Akjuda, the Capital of Sub-Sector Pavortum. Akjuda Burns Akjuda had always been a center of Imperial power in the Gallican Sector. The planet was rich in precious resources such as useful minerals, metalic ores. fuel and valuable chemicles. The system was ina position of strength, being a major stopping point at the crossroads of two prominent trade routes. It's population was no strangers to war, having fought in the name of their noble classes in highly regulated civil conflicts. The power and influence of Akjuda was so prominent that Prince Has'tadir, the planet's governor, was considered to have a decent shot at unseating Herman Palinius as Sectoir Governor. Akjuda was the most secure world within one of the most secure Sub-Sectors of Gallican. Thus the tragedy to follow rocked the foundations of the entire Sector when it became known. Category:Orks of Note Category:Gallican Sector